Don't Scare The Boy
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Epilogue of 'Throw a Kid in the Mix'. Sam is 17 and going to her senior prom. How will Tony and her mom react? Will Sam get to go out to prom night without her date getting a bullet in his leg from a protective daddy? Lets find out.


**What the future holds? This is an epilogue to 'Throw a kid in the mix'. The story is getting a little dark, so this is an epilogue 10 years in the future, Sam being 17 and a senior in high school. What else will there be? Lets find out:**

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammy, Sammy! Sammy!" There was a lot of knocking on Samantha Dinozzo's bedroom door as she curled her hair.

"Yes Nathan?" She yelled back to her 6 year old little brother. The kid must of taken that as come in, because he opened the door. He ran in his batman shirt and blue jeans, almost running into Sam.

"Careful buddy." She set down the curling iron to catch him.

"Sorry." He grinned. "You look really pretty sissy."

"Thank you buddy." She smiled back at him, letting him go to grab her curler again.

"Mommy wanted to know if you need help getting ready." Nathan said, referring to his birth mom and Sam's adopted mother.

"You can tell her I'm good, thank you. What's she and daddy doing?"

"Well mommy's trying to stop daddy, uncle Mcgee, and Grandpa Gibbs from shooting your boyfriend when he comes."

Sam went wide eye, turning back to Nathan.

"Uncle McGee and Grandpa Gibbs are here?" Nathan nodded at that. Sam sighed and put her curler down, running out of her room, still dressed in her PJ's. She got downstairs, seeing her mom glaring at the three men in the room, who all had guns out cleaning them.

"Really guys?" Sam yelled annoyed, putting her hands on her hips and capturing the attention of all three men and her mom.

"I tried to tell them." Her mom insisted, going over to her adopted daughter.

"What? I'm just doing a dad's duty." Tony explained, as if it was innocent.

"And what are the other two doing?" She asked, gesturing to her grandpa and Uncle.

"Nothing scares a guy more than three federal agents with guns." Tony grinned, looking proud of himself.

"Daddy no." Sam glared. "And I can't believe you guys." She addressed McGee and Gibbs this time. "Last time I had a date you guys actually made him wet his pants!"

"Where was I at this?" Her mom asked, glaring at the men herself.

"You were in Miami at a conference. I didn't talk about it because it's not something to brag about. Josh peed his pants when Grandpa Gibbs shot his gun at a bottle on the backyard fence."

"Gibbs!"

"The guy was no good anyway." Gibbs defended. Sam just sighed.

"Just please don't scare off my date this time please. I really like Matt."

"They will not Sam, do not worry. If they do, your dad will pay." Her mom said, giving her dad a look.

"You wouldn't." He argued.

"Oh I would."

They had one of their staring matches, before her mom turned back to her.

"Matt should be here soon, how about I help you finish getting ready?"

"Okay yeah thanks."

She didn't want to leave the 3 men downstairs by themselves, but she needed to get ready fast.

 **20 minutes later:**

"You look beautiful Sam." Her mom admired her in her long blue dress.

"Thank you mom." She smiled, doing a twirl. "And thank you for not being like the guys with my dates."

"No need to thank me. I know that if any of them hurt you that you could kick their butt."

"Well I did learn how too from my parents." She grinned in return. Sam hugged her mom, trying to fight back her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too darling. Now, come on. Let us go down and get you going for your date."

They headed downstairs and to Sam's dismay, Matt beat them inside. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, circled by Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and...ABBY?

"If you hurt Sam these guys will kill you and I will get rid of the evidence. Don't test me, I have the power! I'm a forensic scientist."

"Aunt Abby!" Sam screeched, getting looks from all the adults and Matt. The boy looked relieved to see Sam though, squirming away from the couch and to Sam.

"Wow, you look beautiful Sam." He admired, causing her anger to die down and a blush to hit her face.

"Thank's Matt." She grinned in return, a little bit shyly. Tony was baffled by that. His daughter was kick ass. Him and the team and everybody taught her a lot of what they knew. When she was 13 she got in trouble for knocking out a boy who kissed her. And yet here she was, being shy and stuff.

"Sorry about my crazy family."

"All these people are your family?"

"Yep, that's my grandpa Gibbs, Aunt Abby, Uncle McGee, my brother Nathan, and my mom and dad." Sam pointed at every single one.

"Well they are cool." Matt noticed a glare from Tony and gulped. "I got you a corsage." Matt said, pulling out a white carnation corsage. Sam smiled and held her wrist out for Matt to slip it on her wrist.

"White carnation, so tacky." Tony muttered, but then got elbowed in the gut by his wife. "OW!"

Sam bit back her grin, hearing the ow. Her dad deserved that.

The adults took a few pictures of Sam and Matt, and Sam got pictures with her family. She got a picture with Abby, sticking their tongues out and doing 'rockstar' signs. She got a picture with McGee, and he had Sam on his back like a piggy back ride. She squealed from surprise but was grinning. She took a picture with Grandpa Gibb's, Gibbs kissed her cheek and she did one in return. She even got a picture with her brother Nathan, holding him on her hip, kissing his cheek.

"Ew sissy!" Nathan whined, causing Sam and the adults to laugh.

Finally Sam got a picture with her parents, in the middle of them.

"You're growing up so fast kiddo." Tony said, a little sadly. Sam smiled at him.

"Don't worry though, I'll always be your little girl." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy."

He squeezed her back tight in a hug.

"I love you too Sammy."

A few minutes later, Sam and Matt were off to their senior prom.

"She will be okay Tony. She is a bright, strong young woman." Tony's wife said behind him. He turned to her and pulled her close, kissing her briefly.

"You're right, it's just hard."

"I know it is. But you have taught her well."

" _We_ have taught her well. I'm lucky to have you you know?"

"Oh I know." She teased. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziva."

 **OKAY! So you guys probably weren't surprised that Tony's wife/Sam's adopted mom was Ziva, but I wanted to try anyway. QUESTION! I was thinking about continuing to do one-shots for 'Throw a kid in the mix'. So like, I did the one-shot where Tony and Sam went to a daddy daughter dance, and this one. I was thinking about doing one of Tony and Ziva's wedding day, maybe when Nathan was born, Sam's first heartbreak, and MORE! Would you read them?**


End file.
